1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precision alignment and mounting apparatus and more particularly to a device for rapid alignment which includes three stages of increasingly finer guides for aligning two modules for connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances where components or modules must be aligned and mounted together in a precise manner. In many such instances the alignment and mounting need not be rapidly accomplished and can be performed in a controlled environment. However, there are other situations where rapid alignment and mounting is an absolute necessity and where the environment is adverse.
An example of such a situation that requires rapid precision alignment and mounting may be found in space equipment where components mounted to the equipment must be periodically replaced. Such components are known as orbit replaceable units (ORUs), all ORUs require rapid, low effort alignment procedures that are compatible with the capabilities of a suited astronaut or a telerobot.
Heretofore such alignment systems simply used edge guide techniques which did not provide precise control of the position in all three axes. Such prior art devices utilized alignment guides that were single stage and did not provide a high degree of precision. Examples of alignment guides are found in Design For On-orbit Spacecraft Servicing, DFOSS Handbook, February, 1990, (draft version) and Satellite Services Handbook Interface Guidelines LMSC/NASA, Feb. 23, 1983.